Presently, the use of an accessory container is quite common, which permits retrieving accessories in a easier way. Furthermore, by means of a designed partition, the accessories in the partition can easily be seen and this solves the problem of searching a particular accessory in a short time, such container being substantially used to keep small accessory items, such as electronic components, screws, nuts, nails, etc. Thus, this is not only convenient and time saving in searching an accessory, but also increasing working efficiency indirectly. Hence, such a container is very attractive.
Generally, there are containers without top covers and therefore, they possess the following stated drawbacks:
(1) For those containers without a top cover, the accessories in the container cannot be kept away from dust. As a result, the accessories are easily dust polluted. Further, the humidity and temperature of the environment will affect the accessories, i.e. causing the accessories to be rusted or damaged.
(2) For those containers with a top cover, such top cover is a detachable top cover which is loosely fitted on the top of the container. Although this type of container does not possess the above mentioned drawbacks, however it is required to lift up the top cover and leave it aside. In this manner, it will occupy a larger space, and there is a possibility of misplacing the top cover.